Learning to get back up
by sbhgirl48
Summary: It's about a girl who's life is a mess. Whene her mom abandone's her, she finds a new meaning to life, but not without a bit of help...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ! So this is my first fic posted up here, I would also like to say that english is NOT my first language, so if you see any little problemes pleas send me a nice message saying so pleas :. Disclaimer : I do not own Kiba nore Naruto, but I do own Avelina proud. Just a little heads up, this fic will be sad and depressing at first but I am a hearted person so don't worry ... Well here ya go ! ...

* * *

My name is Avelina; I have lived in same town since I was born. This year my mother decided to send me away, to a different place with different people. I tried to stop her and

fought but I couldn't stop her. Her mind was set. Ever since my dad left us I've been a very closed person, I don't have many friends and I'm often alone.

It was Saturday, my mother dropped me off at my new school and drove away, not even saying goodbye. It was dark and cold out and I had no sweater or jacket. I picked up

my suitcase and started walking away, away from that school, away from everything. I was crying from anger, I stopped and sat down on the sidewalk and stared at the

emptiness beyond. I heared some noises coming from the bushes behind me, I didn't even bother looking, but when a voice called out to me, I slowly turned my head around to

see a tall, brown haired boy, whose face was marked with blood red fang tattoos on each cheek. He came closer and sat down next to me, I was shaking from the cold, he took

his coat off and put it on my shoulders and finally says something:

"Why did you leave the school?"

Great, it just so happened that the random boy next to me was from the same school, I replied coarsely. "Because I don't know what to do, where to go, nor what lies ahead"

And with those few words I broke into soft sobbing. The boy just stared ahead and stood up, he extended his hand to me and offered me to get up.

"Come on, trust me everything will be alright, I'll help you"

Trust him? I looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but the deepest sincerity, then I stood up and we walked back to the school grounds. Once we arrived he told

me where I should go, then he turned around and started to walk towards his dorm.

"Avelina, my name is Avelina" I knew that was what he was thinking about and when he turned around he smiled back at me and said "I'm Kiba".

Then we both went to our rooms. Mine was not as cold as the wind outside but it still sent chills down my spine. I didn't bother taking Kiba's coat off, I felt secure with it on. I

finally found some sleep, sleep that never came, sleep that I dreaded every night, sleep with no ending just torture and torments, created by a dimensional world which I had

sometimes mistaken with the real world. As a drifted to uncertain sleep, I started feeling light and dizzy and suddenly I got hit across the face by a man I barely recognized, he

came back a second blow which I didn't bother moving away from, I had learned to acknowledge pain as a part of existence. The man was yelling and cursing at me, I just sat

there getting hit and abused, I was bleeding and couldn't feel my body anymore. Then I looked up and saw a picture of my parents and I, but it slowly started burning away. I

was getting hot, the temperature was rising, I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. I was suffocating, my lungs were searching for oxygen, and

my heart was slowly stopping. Everything was turning, my heart was about to burst, and then it happened the wolf came, it came into my nightmares to save me, all I needed to

do was to follow him to safety. The wolf howled and my feet directed me towards him, then he disappeared behind a wall, and I followed him. On the other side of the wall the

light blinded me, my lungs got the wif of air they needed and everything went black.

* * *

So !? Did you like the start ? Was it good, bad, sad?? Pleas Review !! I've continued quite a bit so 3 to 4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter Pleeaaaas 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry I couldn't write sooner (not that anybody reads my fic ') but I had very big issues with my fing computer and I officially don't have word documents anymore... Aaaaand school oh my dear gods now THAT is by far my bigest trouble and my bigest time consumer... Well here is what I had before the totale computer breakdown thing '' I'll uptade whenever I can, I'm sincerly sorry if uptades are long...

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, I was drenched in sweat and something was beside my bed. I jumped up and tried to find the light switch… Aha found it! CLICK! Oh,… I stopped freaking out and felt really stupid, it was only my suitcase, I decided to go take a shower and maybe go down for breakfast.

I stayed in the shower a long time, cleaning my beaten body, washing the past away, looking for a new start. I put on a pair of jeans, a tank top and put Kiba's coat on, and then I walked outside, looked around and started walking towards the dining hall.

Once inside, the noise was intense and it was hot and stuffy, I took the coat off and carried it with me as I walked through and sat at empty table. I just looked around and saw everybody laughing and smiling… lost in contemplation I barely heard the two guys who had walked up to the table. It was Kiba and a tall blonde guy with sapphire blue eyes. Kiba was carrying two trays and set one in front of me and smiled.

"Hey Avelina, though you'd be hungry. Oh, and this is Naruto"

"Hey!"

"Hi"

"Did you fall or something?"

Naruto had seen my self made-stitched up, half bandaged up body, I normally covered it up better, but since I came from a Ninja village I always made up stories. But the tank top was revealing most of my upper body, which clearly was wounded.

"Training"

"Ow, some training…"

"Yeah"

Kiba was looking at my arms and bruises, and then he looked up at me. What I saw kind of scared me; he knew I was lying.

Naruto started chuckling I glanced at him questioningly an he said

"Sooooooo I see you've got Kiba's coat fufufu"

I discretly blushe, Naruto saw but Kiba just kept looking at Naruto and I said

"Oh yeah hum here I forgot to give it back"

But Kiba shook his head and said

"Nah it's fine plus it's still cold outside and I wouldn't want you walking around in a tank top..."

"Thanks"

As we sat there talking about anything and everything I noticed that I felt so secure around theme, something I had never felt before, it was a great feeling.

I didn't eat much and after breakfast I walked outside with Kiba and Naruto and they brought me to a place called the "Liberty hill".

* * *

Sooooo sorry this chapter is really short I'll come back and edit it but my dorm parents are going down the hall checking the dorm rooms for any naughty children who are up past lights out . 


End file.
